Comatose
by ScreamGirl4998
Summary: What if the last attack in the final duel between Playmaker and Revolver was so hard it led Revolver almost die and fallen into a coma in Link VRAINS and in real life? For VRAINS week


**Okay, for VRAINS Week, it's a What-If theme, and I already did a What-If story on Yusaku dying from being electrocuted a lot based on that doujinshi comic thing I found on Twitter, so I thought I might do a different one. Like what if in episode 46, the last attack that Decode Talker made was so hard that it suddenly made Revolver fall into a coma in both Link VRAINS and in real life. Now that is a what if story!**

 **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.**

* * *

"Go Decode Talker!" Playmaker command, "DECODE END!"

Decode Talker attacks Revolver. Revolver screams in pain as he felt his Life Points drop to 0. He falls to the ground very hard, his mask came flying off his face. He wasn't moving at all.

Playmaker got a little worried about Revolver, so he rushes over there to make sure if he's alright. He ignored how the Tower of Hanoi releases everybody who were absorbed in the tower, he needs to be sure Revolver is okay. He is the one who saved him from the Lost Incident 10 years ago.

Playmaker bend down, picks Revolver up, and holds him in his arms. He looked at his face, he looks like his real life face in the real world, but his eyes aren't opening.

"Revolver?" Playmaker starts to shake Revolver really hard. "Revolver!" He didn't respond.

Playmaker places his fingers on Revolver's neck, he didn't feel a pulse on him. He begins to panic a little, but thinks that if Revolver wasn't okay in Link VRAINS, then maybe he is alright in the real world.

Playmaker logs out as quickly as possible.

* * *

Yusaku wakes up on the floor of the Kogami mansion and he looks over to see Ryoken on the floor as well, but he wasn't waking up.

He crawls over to him and places his fingers on Ryoken's neck. No pulse. Now Yusaku begins to panic a lot.

Ryoken, Revolver, the voice that gave him the courage 10 years ago, wasn't breathing at all.

"Yusaku!" Kusanagi came running in to check on him, but was shocked to also find Ryoken lying down like this.

"Quick, call an ambulance!" Yusaku told him, his voice sounded a little cracked.

Kusanagi nodded and calls them immedientlly. Yusaku is really freaking out right now. He doesn't know what to do. He doesn't even know how to perform CPR, he hasn't learned that in school yet. All he can do is just wait until the paramedics come.

The paramedics have arrived just in time and they began to work on Ryoken. They told Yusaku that they will do their best to bring him back. They even took Dr. Kogami's dead body as well. Probably going to take it to the morgue, but Yusaku doesn't care about the man who ruined his life, he was concerned about Ryoken.

Kusanagi notices the worry look on Yusaku's face. "I'll drive you to the hospital if you want," He said. Yusaku nodded and they both went to the truck and Kusanagi begins to drive to the hospital. Yusaku steps into the chamber and logs into Link VRAINS.

* * *

Playmaker logged back into the place where their duel began and ended and where Revolver was laying. He goes over there, bends down, picks up Revolver, and holds him.

Playmaker is really worried about Revolver. If they don't save him in the real world, then he would be crush. He is the one who had saved him, gave him courage, and made him feel whole again, he can't lose him like this.

Suddenly, there were teardrops on Revolver's face, then Playmaker realizes that they were his own tears. He was crying. Crying for Revolver, crying for Ryoken, crying for the one who saved him from utter misery 10 years ago. He can't let him die, if he dies, then he will never forgive himself. He was hopeless that he can't do anything to save him now. All he can do is just cry and pray that the doctors will try to save him.

After what it seems to be a half hour, Playmaker stops crying as he heard a faint cough. He look down at Revolver and he saw him coughing. He's breathing again. Playmaker sighed in relief.

After coughing for a little bit, Revolver passes out. Playmaker got a little confused, but a little bit worried as well. Revolver was breathing again, but why isn't he opening his eyes? He lays Revolver gently on the ground and logs out.

* * *

Yusaku and Kusanagi has arrived at the hospital. Yusaku went inside and went up to the nurse and asked for Ryoken. Then the doctor came up to Yusaku and he told him that Ryoken is now fine. He was somehow fallen into shock, probably been hit by a force or something in Link VRAINS, even if he now revived, he is in a coma. He won't probably wake up for a couple of weeks or months.

Yusaku understands. Because of Decode Talker's attack, it causes Ryoken to almost die from shock, and it led him to fall into a coma, but Yusaku will wait for him until he wakes up.

Everyday, Yusaku always visits Ryoken at the hospital, leaving him flowers all the time. He even goes to Link VRAINS to take care of his avatar until he is awake. His avatar is in an abandon warehouse and Playmaker always goes there and take care of Revolver. No matter how long Ryoken will awake up, Yusaku will be there by his side when he wakes up and hopes that they will walk down the new path together.

* * *

 **Well, that was kind of short, but it was kind of worth it. Please remember that this fanfic story is only for VRAINS week, so please don't follow the story, and please don't make me write a new chapter to this story as well. I hope you all enjoyed the story.**


End file.
